Various types of powered actuators have been developed to provide for release/actuation/adjustment/movement of various components. For example, powered actuators may be utilized in vehicle interiors to provide for powered release of latches, locks, or the like. The powered actuators in such situations may be mounted some distance from the latch or lock, and a cable or linkage may be utilized to interconnect the powered actuator and the latch or lock. Different types of latches and locks may have different requirements with respect to the amount of force that is required to release the lock or latch. Also, latches and/or locks typically include a movable input/release member, and the distance that the released member must be moved to provide for proper release of the latch or lock may be quite different depending upon the design of the particular latch or lock. Thus, a variety of powered actuators have been developed to accommodate the various types of latches and locks that may be utilized in various applications.